


Home

by Chessala



Series: Victuuri Oneshots and Short Scribbles [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, moving abroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessala/pseuds/Chessala
Summary: While Yuuri had prepared himself for the move as good as possible, both mentally and concerning his luggage, leaving Hasetsu again was different from what he expected.Leaving Hasetsu the first time had been difficult for Yuuri. He had known then that it was the right step to take if he wanted to seriously pursue a career in figure skating. Yet, the reality of leaving his hometown, a familiar place where he could feel safe and where he had the support of his family and few friends, had almost crushed him to the point where he was close to turning tail at the airport.----------------------------Yuuri is preparing to join Viktor in St. Petersburg. His first move was difficult at best but this time Yuuri won't be alone...





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was commissioned by [giacometti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giacometti/profile), thank you so much for the trust and for letting me publish it!
> 
> Enjoy!

The moment Viktor proposed to be Yuuri’s coach while competing again himself, Yuuri knew that he would move to St. Petersburg with him. It was the only option that made sense. Viktor needed Yakov to get back into competitive shape and since Yakov had other skaters to take care of, Viktor was the one that needed to be where his trainer was.

Yuuri didn’t mind. While he would miss the privacy they enjoyed at Ice Castle, being in St. Petersburg had the advantage that reaching other necessary training facilities and proper medical care would be a lot easier. It’s something Yuuri had come to appreciate after he moved to Detroit to start training under Celestino. Yuuri loved Hasetsu but it was definitely not the ideal place for long-term training.

He knew Viktor had noticed too, though he usually tried to hide it. On the off chance that Yuuri caught Viktor complaining about the lack of a proper medical support, all Viktor did was wave it off with the explanation that Fukuoka wasn’t really that far away and it wasn’t like they constantly needed to get checked. Yuuri knew better than to press further in those moments so he would only nod and go back to whatever it was he had been doing.

Moving to St. Petersburg and training at Viktor’s home rink would give Yuuri access to all the facilities that were connected to it. Gyms, dance studios, specialized medical care - everything was only a stone’s throw away and Yuuri knew how convenient it would be. In many ways, this move would be the same or very similar to moving to Detroit.

The biggest difference was that Yuuri wouldn’t move into a dorm room with a stranger this time. Yuuri wasn’t afraid of living with Viktor, not anymore. If he tried, Yuuri could still remember the brief flashes of panic he felt when Viktor had first arrived in Hasetsu. Not because he didn’t want Viktor in his life but because he wanted him to be a part of it way too much. 

Adjusting to Viktor hadn’t always been smooth. They were so different in so many ways that Yuuri had been sure that Viktor would just up and leave because he was fed up of lowering himself to Yuuri’s level. Yuuri wouldn’t have held it against Viktor if he had, he would have understood. But for some reason Viktor hadn’t left, had remained Yuuri’s coach and eventually become Yuuri’s fiancé.

Yuuri was ready to take the next step, to start their life together without his parents and sister around. He wanted to take it and while he was sure that it wouldn’t always be a smooth transition either, he didn’t feel the usual burst of anxiety when he thought about moving into Viktor’s apartment.

Of course that didn’t mean that Yuuri wasn’t worried. There were too many things that could potentially go wrong for him not to worry. What if he didn’t get along with Viktor’s rink mates? He only really knew Yuri Plisetsky and Yuuri still wasn’t sure how to place their relationship if he was completely honest. 

“You’ll be fine,” Viktor said from the other side of the screen, his voice sounding slightly more metallic than what Yuuri was used to, “they’re all looking forward to meeting you. Even Yakov is excited, which I know by the fact that he has screamed at me more in the last week than he has in the last ten years.”

“Are you sure he isn’t just screaming because you haven’t been training for the past nine months?” Yuuri asked with a raised eyebrow, trying his best to keep a straight face. Viktor loved to exaggerate, knowing perfectly well that it drew a smile out of Yuuri more often than not.

“I’m hurt,” Viktor said with fake exasperation in his voice, ”it’s not like I didn’t train at all. Visual training should count at least a little, especially considering the view.”

Yuuri groaned, knowing perfectly well that Viktor did indeed train whenever Yuuri wasn’t around. After Yuuko had given Viktor the key to Ice Castle in case none of them was around, Viktor would sometimes stay behind to  _ ‘lock up’ _ . More often than  not, Yuuri hid in the viewing room to watch Viktor train on those occasions, wondering if it was possible that his movements looked even better now than they had during the last Grand Prix in Sochi. Something was different about them, even though Yuuri couldn’t exactly put a finger on what that something was.

“Yuuri?” Viktor’s voice was soft, startling Yuuri out of his thoughts. He blinked and looked at the screen in front of him, taking a moment to recall what he was doing.

“Y-yes, I’m fine.” Yuuri said with a smile, rubbing his eyes, “I guess I’m just tired, I spent the day making sure everything is packed and sent.”

“You should sleep, you’ll be travelling all day tomorrow.”

Yuuri nodded, pushing down  the tightness that threatened to rise in his throat at the thought of seeing Viktor in person again the next day. They had only been separated for two weeks, nothing that wouldn’t be happening again given their occupation. And yet, Yuuri had come to understand the meaning of  _ home is where your heart lies _ a little better in those two weeks.

“Will you be at the airport tomorrow?” Yuuri asked, already knowing the answer before the first words came over his lips. They had booked Yuuri’s flight together, making sure he could be in St. Petersburg as early as possible without having to get up at the crack of dawn. Yuuri couldn’t remember a day they hadn’t discussed his arrival and how Viktor would be right there waiting for him.

“Of course, I’ll be the first person you see when you come through the door.” Yuuri had asked the same question every day and yet Viktor's voice didn’t carry a hint of annoyance in it when he gave Yuuri the same answer yet again.

“See you tomorrow, Viktor.” Yuuri pressed out while the tightness in his throat got almost too much.

“Good night, my love.” Viktor said before their call disconnected, leaving Yuuri to look at the background of his computer, faint image of blue eyes still burned into his mind.

\-----------------

While Yuuri had prepared himself for the move as good as possible, both mentally and concerning his luggage, leaving Hasetsu again was different from what he expected.

Leaving Hasetsu the first time had been difficult for Yuuri. He had known then that it was the right step to take if he wanted to seriously pursue a career in figure skating. Yet, the reality of leaving his hometown, a familiar place where he could feel safe and where he had the support of his family and few friends, had almost crushed him to the point where he was close to turning tail at the airport.

This time leaving felt different. For one Yuuri had an idea of what he was getting into now. Living abroad for five years had left its traces after all. On top of it Yuuri now knew he would be with Viktor. So while setting foot outside Yu-topia, suitcase in hand  while his bigger belongings were being picked up by the transport company they had hired, didn’t make Yuuri feel as anxious as he had expected.

Instead, Yuuri felt rather melancholic as he watched his family, Minako, Yuuko and Takeshi together with their triplets look at him from the entrance.

“You’ll come visit this time, won’t you?” Yuuko asked, desperately trying to hold back that small shake in her voice. It’s what made Yuuri realize how out of touch he had been when he left before. Yuuko was the kind of person that always said goodbye with a smile and a few encouraging words and while she wasn’t crying now, Yuuri had never heard this kind of insecurity in her voice before. 

“The kids will miss you.” Takeshi added with a glance at his wife, making Yuuri smile at the familiarity between them. He hadn’t understood that kind of feeling when he left six years ago and while he had used skating to not think about his childhood crush, he had found his mind wandering to her in the quiet hours of the night more than once.

Things were different now, though. When Yuuri looked at the small Nishigori family, he didn’t feel the urge to run away anymore. All he felt now was a sense of comfort as he remembered the time he spent with Viktor- the talks at the beach, the evenings in the hot springs, their walks through Hasetsu.

It was strange how many of his memories of Hasetsu were now connected to Viktor as well. Of course Yuuri also had many memories from when he grew up in this small town. Memories that didn’t include Viktor the way he knew him now but as a poster on Yuuri’s wall that he admired every time he set foot into his room.

“We’ll be back after the season ends.” Yuuri said with a smile, sure that Viktor would be delighted to return to Hasetsu as soon as they had a bit more time to themselves. And Yuuri didn’t want to get in the habit of staying away for years himself either. Returning to Hasetsu had made him understand just how much he had missed the small port town.

“Tell Vicchan he is always welcome, Yuuri. You both are.” Hiroko said while handing Yuuri a small package, the smell of sweets still clinging to it. Yuuri took the package, cradinling in his hands with more care than would be necessary for its content. But just like the place itself, anything that Yuuri took with him now was a piece of home that accompanied him to St. Petersburg.

“I’ll let him know, he’ll be happy to hear that.” The words feel a bit heavy in Yuuri’s mouth, the impending departure already within grasp. Yuuri opened his mouth once more but closed it again without saying anything. There was nothing left to say, no longer any reason to delay the taxi waiting for him any longer. After looking at everyone once more and sharing a hug with Yuuko, Yuuri turned around and closed the taxi’s door. He wasn’t sad, he was too excited for what lay ahead of him to be. While Hasetsu was his hometown, Yuuri felt that the place he now called home was currently in St. Petersburg.

\-------

Viktor hadn’t lied. The first person Yuuri saw when he passed the door of St. Petersburg’s Pulkovo airport was indeed his fiancé together with an excited poodle next to him. Despite the weariness Yuuri felt from the flight, he couldn’t help smiling at the picture of Viktor waving excitedly while also trying to keep Makkachin from running off to pounce on Yuuri just like she had done in Hasetsu on the day Viktor had arrived.

“I can’t let you steal the first kiss on our reunion again, Makka!” Viktor scolded the poodle, putting on a much more serious expression than was necessary. Of course Viktor wouldn’t have forgotten about that, Yuuri liked teasing him too much with the fact that, actually, Makkachin had kissed Yuuri before Viktor, and on the day of their first meeting no less.

Makkachin made a sad, whining sound and turned his head to Yuuri, barking happily. Viktor looked up from where he was kneeling next to her and beamed, almost letting Makkachin go in excitement.

“My Yuuri!” Viktor exhaled, the way he said his name sending shivers down Yuuri’s spine. He could hear everything he felt himself in that voice - love, longing, relief, and so much more that he couldn’t possibly put into words.

“What if I’d actually wanted Makka’s kiss first?” Yuuri teased and almost choked on the laugh he was holding back when he saw the spark of a challenge in Viktor’s eyes.

“Are you saying she kisses better than I do?” It was definitely a challenge, one that held a promise to Yuuri that made him release hold his breath for a moment without noticing. Yuuri was already looking forward to seeing how it would play out once they were in Viktor’s, in their, apartment.

Chuckling, Yuuri leaned over and pressed softest of kisses on Viktor’s lips, pulling back before his fiancé could even recover from the shock of it happening so suddenly. Right after, Yuuri held on to Makkachin, burying his face in her fluffy fur, effectively hiding the blush that was now spreading on his face.

Kissing Viktor was always different from anything Yuuri had ever experienced. It wasn’t like Viktor was the first person Yuuri had ever shared a kiss with. Living in America had come with its own experiences and curiosity had gotten the better of Yuuri more than once, especially after Phichit had started to pull him along to frat parties on their days off.

Each of his previous experiences had been exciting in their own way and yet none of them could ever touch the exhilaration Yuuri felt simply from being near Viktor. Being near Viktor also came with a sense of peace, though. Something that allowed Yuuri to stop worrying about the world around them and only focus on the moment. 

Most of the time, at least. Occasionally Viktor’s presence also caused Yuuri to completely topple off balance, emotionally and sometimes even on the ice. It was those times when something between them just wasn’t right, when every word they had exchanged kept echoing over and over in Yuuri’s head until his mind had twisted them into something that hadn’t even been said.

“Ready to go meet everyone?” Viktor asked while pulling Yuuri close to him and out of Makkachin’s fur. A heartbeat later they were already moving towards the exit, Viktor pulling Yuuri’s suitcase while Makkachin was now freely jumping around between their legs.

Yuuri didn’t particularly want to meet anyone right now. All he wanted was to go to their apartment and spend a lazy afternoon together while getting to know everything about the place he would now be living. His new home for however long they would stay there.

“Sure.” Yuuri said instead, trying to not let the disappointment he felt take over his voice. The feeling of blue eyes locking on him told him that he hadn’t been particularly successful in his endeavour. 

Outside, Viktor put Yuuri’s suitcase in the back of the taxi that was already waiting for them and slipped into the backseat next to Yuuri. Viktor gave an address to the driver in Russian and the car took off right as some snow flurries started coming down to settle on the already established cover of snow around them.

Snow wasn’t anything new to Yuuri. The winters in Detroit had often been harsh and dyed the city white for months before spring finally made the old grey building reappear. Yuuri actually had preferred the city in winter as the snow had made it look much more appealing by hiding the graffiti and the bad state of the buildings.

Every now and then, Yuuri glanced out of the window of the car and asked Viktor a few questions about the buildings they were passing. To Yuuri’s surprise, the density of buildings increased as they went on rather than decrease as he had expected due to the large area the skating complex covered. 

“Ah, Yakov……” Viktor suddenly started next to Yuuri, the rest of his sentence lost to Yuuri as his Russian skills weren’t as good as he would like them to be. The call only took a minute and for some reason Viktor looked very pleased with himself right afterwards.

“Is everything alright?” Yuuri asked, a familiar uneasy feeling spreading inside of him. Maybe Yakov had changed his mind about allowing Yuuri to train in St. Petersburg as well or one of the other skaters had protested about him being there. While the move itself had been less terrifying to Yuuri that he had expected, the uncertainty regarding his new training location did still weight on him quite a bit.

“Of course!” Viktor chirped, sending a blinding smile to Yuuri. “Everyone is looking forward to meeting you. Tomorrow.”

Yuuri blinked, uneasiness turning into warmth as the meaning of Viktor’s words sank in. Yuuri didn’t have to say anything, didn’t have to complain, for Viktor to understand that Yuuri would rather not go to the rink right after arriving. 

“Let’s go home?” The words were said low and with a hint of uncertainty as Viktor wasn’t yet sure how Yuuri felt about the move. So far Yuuri had always dodged a direct answer while he was busy packing and pushing the question aside. And Viktor had never pushed Yuuri for an answer, wasn’t even pushing now.

Yuuri reached out, pulling Viktor close until their foreheads touched each other, letting them breathe each other’s air.

“I’m already home.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [ tumblr](http://chessala.tumblr.com)


End file.
